Don't Mess With Me
by Itsumo anata no soba de
Summary: ¿El más mínimo arrepentimiento puede afectar a una persona lo suficiente para cambiar su comportamiento? Muchos dicen que no, otros dicen que sí, nadie lo sabe./ - Es por tu bien linda, créeme. Enserio lo siento/ - Tú no eres la Grace Hicks que conozco, tú no eres la chica que tanto quiero./ -¿Qué soy ahora?/ Mi nombre... es Icy Flames/Mi versión del origen de Icy.


_**Título: Don't Mess With Me.**_

_**Summary: ¿El más mínimo arrepentimiento puede afectar a una persona lo suficiente para cambiar su comportamiento? Muchos dicen que no, otros dicen que sí, nadie lo sabe./ - Es por tu bien linda, créeme. Enserio lo siento/ - Tú no eres la Grace Hicks que conozco, tú no eres la chica que tanto quiero./ -¿Qué soy ahora?/ Mi nombre... es Icy Flames/Mi versión del origen de Icy.**_

_**Genres: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Fantasy, Drama, Suspense and Romance.**_

_**Characters: Princess Cadance, Babs Seed, Cheese Sandwich, Icy Flames/Grace Hicks, French Gum/Candy Briggs, Warm Heart/Diana Greenstars, Ballon Star/James Riders and Carer Quinn.**_

_**Rating: K+/T**_

_**Language: Spanish/Coming Soon: French/Coming Soon: Latín.**_

* * *

**Don't Mess With Me.**

**1. The Powers, My Powers.**

El cielo tenía un nostálgico tono grisáceo oscuro y haciendo contraste con las nubes grisáceo claro, inclusive el que lo viese tendría un enorme sentimiento de tristeza que duraría dos o inclusive tres días enteros por el clima. Vaya hermoso atardecer que había. Si alguien lo hubiera dicho sabría que eso era sarcasmo.

Pero el cielo no era lo importante ahora, nos vamos a enfocar en un edificio de entre 15 y 20 pisos de ladrillo azul ultramar con el borde de las ventanas color hollín mientras la escalinata y la puerta tenían un color crema. Arriba de la puerta había un letrero escarlata de fondo verde marino el cual tenía la frase: "ORFANATO". El lugar tenía el aspecto de llevar de pie más de 10 años, pero increíblemente el paso del tiempo no lo había afectado. En el 13º piso del lugar, en una habitación con el número "135", esa habitación tenía la puerta color azul eléctrico mientras su número era plateado y debajo de este había un copo de nieve. Una señora de no más de 30 años de cabello castaño con unas mechas color miel, ojos color turquesa moderado, piel no tan morena y pecas en su nariz entro a aquella habitación y reveló que tenía toques violetas y blancos, aunque algunos tenían tonos amarillos platinados y celestes hielo. Se dirigió a la mullida cama azul que había al lado de la ventana donde descansaba una joven niña de 9 años de cabello rubio platino con los mechones de los costados color bermellón y piel pálida, la cobija la cubría de cuerpo completo y gracias a eso no se podía ver que traía puesto.**_  
_**

Se acerco a la niña con temor y comenzó a sacudirla lentamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo.

- Psss, Grace, despierta pequeña - Susurra la adulta.

Los parpados de la joven empezaron a moverse, alertando a la señora que ya iba a despertar.

- Mhmhhh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quinn? Aún es muy temprano. - Pregunta la pequeña adormilada mientras abría sus ojos revelando que eran de color zafiro.

- Lo se, es muy temprano linda, pero me mandaron a despertarte - Responde la cuidadora, que correspondía al nombre de Quinn.

La pequeña ve fuera de su ventana y ve el clima lluvioso.

Grace siempre había tenido una duda que la marcó desde que entro al orfanato, era hora de dejarla fluir:

- Por cierto Quinn - La llama la chica - ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?

La _carer _quedo consternada por la pregunta que le hizo la chamaca, pues en realidad no sabía como responder.

- ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que lo hacías - Responde la cuidadora viendo como la niña se sorprendía y se decepcionaba por la respuesta, no se la esperaba.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunta con tono depresivo, hasta pareciese que el clima nostálgico le hizo efecto.

- Yo se como paso, puedo contártelo, claro, si tú quieres linda - Revela Quinn preocupada por la futura reacción de Grace.

- Claro que quiero - Insiste la "rubia".

- Ven, siéntate, esto te sera triste...

_La Luna iba en su punto más fijo durante aquella brillante noche, las estrellas tintineaban con un esplendor inimaginable, aquella noche era la más hermosa de todas en la isla de Manhattan, las familias descansaban en su más grande pesar. El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por un pisoteo en un charco que se había formado en la lluvia que se desarrollo esa misma tarde, el viento movía su saco negro grisáceo de la cintura para abajo revelando que era una mujer ya que llevaba pesar de llevar pantalón por la "ligera" brisa que había, la capucha que traía dejaba salir unos mechones bermellones los cuales eran rizados y largos._

_La mujer llego al ORFANATO con algo siendo cubierto por el mismo saco que traía puesto; se quito aquel saco revelando que era una mujer de 25 años, piel morena, ojos ámbar, cabello rizado color bermellón, con una blusa de manga larga color amarillo ocre, pantalón naranja y botines rojos. También se revelo que entre brazos llevaba a una pequeña de aparentemente 5 años._

_- Es por tu bien linda, créeme. Enserio lo siento_

_La adulta con lágrimas en los ojos puso el saco en el suelo, recostó a la pequeña y la tapo con lo que restaba de ella. Toco la puerta como una tonada y se fue de allí corriendo llorando a cantaros, lo que no supo que había sido vista por la cuidadora por una de las ventanas y fue a abrir para recibir a la niña. La tomo entre sus brazos y dirigió la vista al frente para ver solo la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Quién era esa señora? ¿Por qué la había abandonado? Ahora que recordaba la identidad de esa mujer se parecía demasiado a la demasiado pequeña niña que poseía en brazos en este momento, y debió suponer que se trataba de aquella persona demasiado importante para la niña:... su madre._

Grace quedo quebrada por aquella historia, ¿enserio su propia madre la había abandonado?

- No, ¡eso no puede ser verdad, no! - Gime la rubia platinada con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento Grace, así fue como paso - Responde mientras ve discretamente el cuadro posado en el buro al lado de la cama de la chamaca: era la misma mujer de la historia (o ahora que sabía quien era, su madre) al lado de un hombre de su misma edad de piel rosada, cabello rubio dorado, ojos azul rey, una camisa color blanca y pantalones azules. Al lado de la pareja se veía a otras 2 mujeres; una era de piel pálida, ojos color celeste zafiro, cabello blanco nieve mostrando su marcada edad y una ropa de investigadora de tonos oscuros; la otra era también de piel pálida, curiosos ojos rojos, cabello negro azabache, blusa sin manga color gris plata, pantalón azul opaco y botas color rojo escarlata. Ahora ellos serían el nuevo misterio.

- *Snif* Quinn, quiero estar sola ahora, por favor - Suplica Grace con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por supuesto - Responde la cuidadora mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de la rubia que estaba recostada en la cama con la cobija tapando medio cuerpo revelando que traía una pijama azul opaco con negro y plata mientras que sus pálidas manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes blancos con decorado de nieve celeste en el contorno de la muñeca. El miedo se había ido de ella cuando despertó. Ya había olvidado el por qué llegó asustada a la habitación de la niña.

Después de acariciarle el pelo salio de la habitación preocupada, aunque al salir se quedo al lado de la puerta y se pego a la pared. ¿Qué hará la niña ahora que sabe como llego? Miro por medio del rabillo del ojo dentro de la habitación y lo que vio la lleno de terror.

Grace fue levantándose de la cama de manera amenazadora y se acerco al buro que estaba alado, lentamente empieza a quitarse los guantes blancos que poseía dejando desnudas a sus manos y sin temor fue acercándola al mueble, era hora de saber el por qué se preocupaba tanto cada vez que le quitaban al menos uno. Cuando la madera del objeto hizo contacto con su dedo un sinfín de escarcha apareció tapando todo el objeto excepto la foto que tapo solo su base.

- ¡Pero que...! - Exclama la joven incrédula. Con temor acerco su mano a la cabecera de la cama y hubo el mismo resultado sin llenar el colchón - ¿Cómo es que...? - Se pregunta viendo sus manos.

La chica ve al atrás de ella por encima del hombro y ve aquella foto de la pareja y las chicas, especialmente a la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿No soy tan importante para ti? - Pregunta apretando el puño, y lo que paso en verdad la mato de susto, pues el puño que estaba en su mano se prendió en llamas. Eso altero a Quinn, pero no podía entrar, no podía saber que la estaba espiando.

Sin enterarse, un muchacho de 10 años, ojos color verde jade, piel bronceada y cabello rizado color chocolate la vio.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de su amigo sorprendió y asusto a la joven y rápidamente se puso ambos guantes, aunque se quito uno y elimino la escarcha con problema, pues la primera vez no es sencilla y no sabía si con el tiempo se iba a acostumbrar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estabas espiando Quinn? - Pregunta en sollozo la pequeña esperando que la respuesta sea negativa, pues no quería que la _carer _descubriera su _"maldición"._

- ¿Qué? Claro que no Grace, créeme, lo que te digo es la honesta verdad - Miente la castaña triste y preocupada tal como cuando entro a la habitación de la homónima.

- Lo siento James, lo siento Quinn, pero tengo que irme, estaré en el techo, pero no vayan por mi, ahora quiero estar sola - Comenta la rubia antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al centro de esta donde había una escalinata que subía de forma cilíndrica. La joven subió por ahí y después ya no se vio rastro de ella ya que al final de la escalinata había una puerta color turquesa por la que entro la chiquilla.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Se pregunta el joven a si mismo, aunque por dentro también se lo preguntaba a la señora que estaba a su lado.

- Lo siento James, no puedes saberlo - Responde la mujer triste mientras se encaminaba hasta que llego a donde comenzaba la escalinata y bajo la cabeza arrepentida.

James supo en ese momento que tanto su amiga Grace como la cuidadora Quinn le ocultaban algo. Así que fue a su habitación la cual tenía el número "150" de bronce con puerta naranja y dibujo de un violín. Se quito la pijama negra que traía puesta hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y se dio un baño de 5 minutos como acostumbraba a hacer. Al salir saco de su ropero una camisa negra de mangas azul océano, un pantalón azul y tenis blancos y se puso esa ropa. Al salir lo primero que vio fue a la típica Quinn.

- Hola Jamie - Saluda la mujer con el apodo de cariño que le dio al niño de 10 años.

- Buenos días Quinn, lo siento pero estoy apurado - Habla rápidamente el chiquillo al mismo tiempo que trotaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado como si se preparara para una carrera o para huir de una persona con males planes con él. Después de eso se acerco a la escalinata y se sostuvo del sostenedor de acero que había en ella.

- Pero Grace dijo que quería estar sola - Comenta Quinn preocupada sabiendo lo que iba a hacer el niño.

- Yo la conozco muy bien, y se que cuando dice que quiere estar sola realmente desea la compañía de alguien que la consuele - Revela el niño antes de subir por medio de la escalinata cilíndrica.

- Sí pero... - Calla la _carer _ya que el niño ya había subido a un nivel al que era imposible oír lo que se decía a kilómetros debajo de todo aquel que subiese los escalones.

El niño siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la misma puerta doble por donde vio desaparecer a su amiga, abrió ambas y se halló con algo que sorprendería a cualquiera: había nieve en el piso y parte de este estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de hielo haciendo el papel de una zona de patinaje, los copos de nieve caían sin fin solamente en ese lugar y un frío inconsiderado para un ser humano estaba presente. El chamaco se preguntaba como todo se llenó de los objetos fríos hasta que una estela paso frente a él rápidamente, hasta que este ceso su velocidad y pudo ver a la niña de 9 años de cabello rubio-platino con los mechones frontales bermellón, piel pálida y ojos azules; solo que esta ahora portaba una blusa de tirante azul cielo, una falda color azul con un copo de nieve hecho de diamantina plateada y unas zapatillas color azul eléctrico.

El niño vio como atrás de él aparecían una niña de 12 años de cabello café con un mechón verde, piel morena y vestido y zapatilla de tacón cuadrado color celeste cristal y una niña de piel rosada de 5 años de cabello rojizo, ojos azules y pecas en su nariz haciéndola ver más infantil de lo que experimentaba.

- ¿Grace? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Pregunta la chica de cabello café.

Las risas de la joven rubia cesaron cuando oyó la voz de otra de sus amigas.

- ¿Candy? ¿Diana? ¿James? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - Pregunta la mencionada mirando asustada al trío de "invitados".

La chica de cabello café, que se hacía notar con el nombre de Candy; la pelirroja que se llamaba Anna y James fueron tomados por sorpresa, literalmente, aunque en el interior se hacían la misma pregunta, o mejor dicho, preguntas:

- Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿qué fue lo que paso o qué fue lo que hiciste para que la nieve apareciera de repente aquí? - Preguntan los tres al unisono, aunque Diana tuviese 5 era muy madura para su corta edad.

La chica de piel pálida estaba sin palabras, aunque sabía mejor que nadie que cuando Diana estaba con un secreto frente a ella, esta hacía todo lo posible por descubrir aquello. Todos sus amigos eran curiosos, pero... aquella pequeña era un caso especial.

- Lo que pasa es que... - Calla ya que no sabe como revelar su "pequeño" problema - ¡No se como! ¡No puedo hacerlo! - Exclama de repente poniendo sus manos desnudas y pálidas en su cabeza mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y al mismo tiempo un torbellino de nieve aparecía alrededor de ella y el trío creía volverse loco al ver eso y ver como la nieve que estaba alrededor de su amiga se derretía hasta convertirse en cenizas. ¿Acaso había... quemado la nieve?

- ¿Pero qué...? - Pregunta incompletamente la pequeña Diana incrédula ante lo que pasaba frente a ella.

- Lo siento ¡Lo siento! - Grita la rubia. Iba a salir corriendo pero al estar en el marco de la puerta una mano atrapa su muñeca.

- Tú no eres la Grace Hicks que conozco, tú no eres la chica que tanto quiero - La niña voltea su mirada y se lleva una enorme sorpresa al sentir un empujón hacia adelante y unos labios cálidos y bronceados sobre los suyos. James Riders le estaba demostrando que el amor superaba todo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas caían de los ojos forzosamente cerrados del niño y las mejillas de ambos estaban más rojas que una rosa color rojo escarlata.

Los ojazos zafiro de la chica brillaban llenos de esperanza y dolor: esperanza porque no podía creer lo que le acontecía en ese mismo momento y dolor por el simple temor de llegar a causarle una simple herida gracias a lo que había descubierto esa misma mañana, y lo peor era que no poseía los famosos guantes.

- Soy la primera en decir, ¡Uggh! - Asquea Candy en medio del beso, aunque eso no fue suficiente para pararlo. Después de decir eso la pequeña pelirroja vio cerca del barandal del techo un guante tejido color blanco nieve con borde celeste cobalto, se acerco a él y lo tomo entre sus delicadas manos.

En medio de aquella muestra de amor de verdad el chiquillo acerco su mano a la de la niña, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Al simple contacto, el muchacho creyó que entre sus manos cargaba un hielo: sus manos estaban demasiado frías.

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! - Pregunta en grito el chico empujando a la niña y haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Acabas de besarme! ¡¿Y me preguntas a mí que me pasa?! - Pregunta Grace en el mismo volumen que James mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Disculpa? Al menos yo no tengo la temperatura de un cubo de hielo poseído para hacerse pasar por una humana - Responde el niño molesto.

El muchacho reacciono cuando vio la expresión de dolor de Hicks: para ella, él había tomado su temperatura como un motivo de burla.

- Grace, yo... - Intenta hablar el chamaco.

- Solo... aléjate de mí - Susurra la joven mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la puerta.

- Por favor escúchame - Suplica Riders "trotando" hacia su amiga de curioso cabello.

- ¡Dije que te alejes de mí!

Paso algo que mato del susto y la sorpresa al cuarteto, pues cuando la oji-zafiro volteo de su mano salio un relámpago de hielo que al hacer contacto con el suelo hizo una barrera de hielo frente a la chica de piel pálida. Grace, presa del miedo, abrió la puerta a una velocidad inigualable y salio corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Diana fue la primera en salir del shock repentino:

- ¿Qué-fue-eso?

* * *

**¿Y qué tal el prólogo? Sí, lo se, muy extraño el que tenga dos polos opuestos como poderes, por eso el fic lo puse como fantasía. También se que empieza algo aburrido, pero con el transcurso empieza a tornarse algo interesante (según yo). No se si vaya a ser Three-Shot o Four-Shot, díganme en los reviews que quieren que sea.**

**En el próximo capitulo sabrán el porque puse a Cadance, Cheese y Babs en las etiquetas.**

**Curiosidades o anotaciones:**

**1: El nombre original de Diana iba a ser Anna, pero se lo cambie debido a que iban a pensar que me robe al personaje debido a que comparten los mismos rasgos físicos.**

**2: Tal vez piensen que James es mi versión humana de Cheese Sandwich debido a que se parecen en los ojos y en el pelo, pero James también es un OC de mi invención.**

**3: Me inspire en Hora de Aventura para hacer a los amigos de los padres de Grace, lo mismo con los padres.**

**4: Me inspire en la Princesa Flama y en Elsa para hacer los poderes de Grace, lo irónico es que sus rasgos son idénticos a los de ambas personajes: cabello rubio platinado (Elsa) con mechones bermellón (Flama por el color de cabello de ella) y piel pálida (Elsa).**

**5: Iba a ser One-Shot y Song-Fic, mas sin embargo la letra no combinaba con la escena y por ello no fue Song-Fic. En el caso del One-Shot no podía dejar a un amigo con la intriga, además de que no sabía cuando lo publicaría oficialmente.**

**Y sin más que decir:**

_**¡LOS LEO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**_


End file.
